Saving Me
by Canadian Spark
Summary: Voldemort has finally found a way to get through Dumbledore's defenses, and set out to capture Harry. He wasn't prepared for the horrors he witnessed upon arriving at number 4 Privet drive. Warnings: Noncon, violence, swearing, eventual HarryVoldie.
1. Moving in for the kill

There's some scenes of violence and mention of rape in this...don't read it if you don't like it. Also, theres going to be some boy loving here, as in, gay relationships. Don't like that? Go swallow a knife, m'kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Voldemort grinned insanely, standing on the end of Privet drive, his snake-like eyes focused on the 4th house of the street. The home in which Harry Potter resided, under the care of his aunt and uncle, no doubt spoiled like his fat cousin was. 

Voldemort shuddered, remembering the glimpse he had gotten of the thick youth days earlier. What a revolting sight he had seen in the pensive that day. He almost felt bad for Severus, who had to witness the fat muggle doing his 'business'. The key word there was 'almost', the reason he had Death Eaters was so they could do the dirty jobs, and Severus was the only one able to enter the premises without an alarm going off and half of the wizarding world showing up to save their precious savoir.

He sneered, thinking back on the sleepless nights and countless days it took to finally come up with the solution on how to get near Harry Potter without The Order of the Phoenix finding out. The answer was so simple, he almost smacked himself for not thinking of it sooner. Though he voted to crucio a few of his not-so-well-liked Death Eaters instead.

A simple blood transfusion was all it took. The fat cousin of the Potter brat was the key to killing the boy-who-should-have-bloody-well-died-earlier. Voldemort simply got Lucius to take some of the boy's blood while he was busy beating the hell out of some kid mercilessly, then had it injected into his own blood-stream. After he grabbed Potter from the safety of the barriers, he would return to his mansion and have the filthy muggle blood removed from his body.

He turned, facing the group of Death Eaters standing behind him, looking around curiously at all the muggle artifacts. He rolled his eyes. "I'm going in. Severus, you will return to Hogwarts to keep from drawing any suspicion to yourself." He waited until he heard the tell-tale pop of someone apparating away. "The rest of you will wait here until I return. When I do, cast the dark mark over the home. I'll be leaving no survivors." He smirked, and strode through the barrier.

* * *

Grunts came from the bedroom, more like closet, of the boy-who-wished-he-could-die. The slapping sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed throughout the room, sometimes followed by a pained sob. 

Harry James Potter, savoir of the wizarding world, was currently bent over the window sill, being pounded into by his uncle Vernon. His right eye was black and swollen; his back covered in deep gashes from the belt his uncle now had wrapped tightly around his neck. He couldn't breathe, and felt as if his windpipe was being crushed. Occasionally, it would loosen, and he'd find himself able to get in a gasp of air, though it was strained and often followed by a sob.

Why he was crying, he had no idea. This had been happening for years, though it never seemed to get any easier to accept it. Maybe he was crying for the innocence he had long since lost, or perhaps because he knew no one cared enough to help him. Either way, he knew he was all alone in this. Dumbledore knew, but chose not to do anything to help him. He told him it was for his own good, and that he needed to remain with his Aunt and Uncle until he was older.

Harry was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt his uncle shudder behind him, and felt the warm coating of semen filling him. He wanted to be sick. He wanted to scream, shout, stomp his feet and cry about how he shouldn't be treated this way. But, he knew no one would listen. He was a savior, and saviors weren't supposed to be weak.

The belt around his neck loosened until it was pulled off completely, and Harry, without anything to hold him up, fell forward, his chin hitting the hard edge of the window sill, splitting open his lip as his body fell to the ground.

"Your lesson isn't over yet, freak." Vernon grabbed Harry's hair, lifting his head up, before slamming it back down on the window sill, watching as spurts of blood shot from his nephew's now broken nose. He brought Harry's head back up, and proceeded to slam it down again, listening to the crunching sounds of cartilage breaking. He continued to do this until he heard a scream from downstairs.

"What have you done, freak?!" he gave Harry's head one final slam, watching as Harry began to choke on the blood that was now gurgling up in his throat, before storming out of the room, pulling his pants up as he went.

Harry heard louder screams from downstairs, but was unable to comprehend what was going on around him. He was coughing, and sputtering, blood leaking from his mouth and forming a puddle on the floor around him. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and shut his eyes tight, waiting for the abuse to start up again.

When he heard a sharp intake of breath, and no longer heard the steps advancing on him, he managed enough strength to lift his head a bit, causing him to choke even further, and look at the one standing at the door.

All he saw was pale skin, and glinting red eyes before he passed out into a crimson puddle of his own blood.

* * *

-looks around nervously- Okay, I'm supposed to be updating my Naruto and Inuyasha stories, but I've been reading and watching too much Harry Potter, and it's inspired me to write something. Yeah...well as long as no one reading my other fics catches me starting another story, I'm safe to update sometime soon. Tell me what you think. 


	2. Caught

Well, since I haven't gotten any angry complaints from people reading my other fanfics, I've decided to update this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Voldemort stood in the doorway of the small room, staring at the beaten and battered form of Harry. His eyes trailed along the unnaturally thin form of the boy, mentally making note of all the injuries he could see through the blood coating the pale skin.

He stood still, unsure of what he was to do. He was debating on whether he should simply kill the boy-who-lived, and put him out of his misery, or if he should watch him suffer, and use the boy against the Light.

A smirk appeared on his face when he thought of the possibilities. Dumbledore would do anything to save his wonder-brat from the oh-so-evil dark lord. The whole wizarding world would be in an uproar at the thought of their savoir being captured so easily.

Reaching his final decision, he walked over to the crumpled form of Harry, and picked him up. A disgusted snarl came from him as blood was coughed out of the boy's small form, all over Voldemort's clean robes. "Stupid bloody brat...you're going to pay for that later." He swung the boy none to carefully over his shoulder, and walked down the stairs again, passing the living room where three mangled bodies lay.

* * *

The Death Eaters were standing, patiently where their master had left them. Wands drawn and at the ready in case someone un-expected should show up and require necessary hexing, cursing, or death.

Lucius stood at the front of the hoard of minions, and was the first to notice the form of Voldemort walking out of the barrier. "He's here." He said simply to the other death eaters around him.

The Malfoy certainly wasn't expecting his lord to thrust a bloodied body in his arms. He looked down and his eyes widened a bit. In his arms was Harry Potter, the boy who had reduced the Dark Lord to almost nothing when he was only a child. The boy who had single-handedly defeated the Dark Lord on numerous occasions. He had never seen the Potter boy in such a sorry state before. Even after Harry had finished fighting the Basilisk he hadn't looked as horrible as he did now.

"Lucius...bring him to a secure room in the mansion. Have a house elf clean him up, and then inform Severus that his services are needed immediately. As soon as Potter wakes up, I want to be informed of it." Lucius watched as the Dark Lord apparated away, leaving the Death Eaters standing on the corner of the street by themselves.

Lucius looked down at Potter, a scowl forming on his chiseled features. "Great, now my robes are covered in blood. Potter, why couldn't you have died when you were a baby?" he glared at the unconscious youth for a moment, before turning to look at the masked faces around him.

"Wormtail, inform Severus that his services are needed." He watched the man flinch at the sound of his name and his scowl deepened. "Now Wormtail, I don't want to have to inform the Dark Lord that you aren't obeying orders." He watched with satisfaction as he scurried off like the rat he was, going to do his duty.

Lucius then turned to everyone else and said "The rest of you, get back to the manor and ensure that our Lord doesn't need anything else. I want heavy charms put up in the dungeon rooms, as we don't want Potter to escape. Go, now." He watched as they also disappeared, before holding onto Harry as tight as he could without breaking any more bones, and apparating himself.

He stood in the main lobby of the Dark Castle, and listened to the rushed footsteps of other Death Eaters, obviously doing Voldemort's bidding at a very fast pace for fear of being on the receiving end of a crucio curse.

He glanced down at Potter, ensuring he was still breathing, and made his way down the twisted hallways and staircases until he reached the basement. He walked down the corridor, ignoring the screams of victims being tortured into insanity, until he came to a black door at the end of the hallway. He kicked it, and the door opened, no doubt unlocked by a house elf waiting for his arrival.

Sure enough, when he walked inside, there were approximately three house elves standing there, waiting to receive Harry. Lucius dropped the boy onto a mat on the floor, and glared at the house elves. "You're to clean him to the best of your abilities. Make a full list of his injuries, external and internal. When you're done this leave him be, you're not to heal him. Give the list of injuries to me." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, not sparing them a second glance.

* * *

Severus Snape was certainly not in a good mood. First, he had been sent away by the Dark Lord so he wouldn't be suspect to any of Dumbledore's suspicions, then, only 20 minutes later, he was being summoned by that miserable rat, Wormtail. A delicate bone mending potion was ruined, left unattended, and he would have to deal with the grouchy school Nurse, Madame Pomfry as soon as he got back.

Walking outside of the Hogwart's grounds, he apparated to the Dark Castle and began the trek to his master's chambers. Once he reached the large crimson double doors, he knocked, and waited for a response.

"Come in, and be quick about it." Came the cold impassive voice of Voldemort.

Severus took a deep breath and walked in. "You summoned me, master." He went to kneel by the Dark Lord's robes, only to be shooed away by a pale hand.

"There's no need for such formalities when in my chambers. Plus, I haven't the time to spare. The mission to get Potter was successful, however, there are a few complications."

"Complications?" inquired a curious Snape.

"Yes. It seems that Potter is able to deal with saving the wizarding world, but not taking care of his own pitiful self at home. He's sustained injuries, and he'll be no good to me dead. Go ensure he's healthy enough that he won't die, then inform me of when you're finished."

"My lord, I'm unable to heal him unless I have an extensive list of what injuries he's sustained, and where they are locate-" he was cut off by a loud popping noise, and a small form appearing in front of him.

The small house elf bowed to Voldemort and Severus, and squeaked out "Twiggy has brought the list of injuries Harry Potter has, as Mr. Malfoy instructed." She didn't lift her head up, but merely held out the list for Snape.

Snape scowled at the pitiful little creature and snatched the list, before twirling on his heel, his robes billowing behind him, and striding out of the room, heading towards the dungeons.

When he arrived at the small room, he found the door unlocked, and walked in. His eyes felt on the petite form of Harry, naked and curled up in a corner, unconscious and breathing at a dangerously slow pace.

Severus looked down at the list in his hands, quickly scanning over it. His eyes froze on 'extensive tearing and internal bleeding of the rectum'. He allowed his eyes to trail down to the lower half of his body. Sure enough, a new trail of blood from flowing down his thighs.

Sighing, Snape snapped his fingers, waiting for a house elf to appear. "Bring me a blood replenishing potion, a bone-mending serum, some bandages, surgical tape, a few pain relievers, and a fast heal potion." He watched the house-elf bow out, and appear only seconds later with the required supplies. He grabbed them and threw them on a table nearby, before eyeing Harry.

"I can't be expected to heal him while he's on the floor. Bring me operating table." He waited and once again, a few seconds later, a table appeared in the middle of the room. He raised his wand and muttered a spell, watching Harry float onto the table.

He looked down at his supplies and muttered under his breathe as he set to work, healing the boy's cuts and scrapes first. When he attempted to force Harry to drink the bone-mending serum, he ended up having half of it spit onto his robes. A few muttered curses later and he had managed to get a good amount of the potion down the youth's throat, though he was tempted more than once to strangle him as splatters of it would end up on his outfit.

He bandages some of the deeper gashes that would take a bit longer to heal, mainly some of the deep marks on his back from when he was whipped by his uncle. With regular applications of salve, they would be healed within the week, though Snape would be damned before he showed up to nurture the Potter brat every day.

Finally, he had come to the one place he didn't want to heal. It made him squeamish just thinking of having to touch down 'there'. He raised his wand and muttered a spell begrudgingly, and watched as Harry levitated up in the air for a moment, before slowly turning so he was lying on his stomach.

Snape groaned a bit, looking at the fresh blood that was dripping from between the boy's legs. "I should get paid for this..." he muttered, before taking some salve from it's container and cautiously moving forward, delicately applying some to Harry's torn rectum.

Lo and behold, it was at that moment that Harry James Potter woke up from his unconscious state, and let out an ear-splitting scream that echoed all the way through the hallways.

"Fucking hell..." muttered Snape as he backed away from Harry, his hands still covered in some of the clear salve. He wasn't one to give words of comfort and reassurance to distressed teens, and he almost never panicked or lost his cool, however, the words that came out of Harry's mouth made him want to run out of the castle and never come back.

"P-professor...h-how could y-you?"

* * *

Well, this chapter is a bit longer than the other one. I wanted to have this posted earlier in the day, but alas, I couldn't finish it last night so I didn't have it ready on time. Ah well, you guys have your update. Thank you so much for the reviews everyone has given me! It's really encouraged me to get this chapter out quicker. I'll try and work on another chapter sometime tonight and tomorrow, though I don't know when I'll get around to posting it because I have to go to school for a bit tomorrow ((Getting my exam marks back...if I don't update I'm most likely grounded...lol))


	3. Fear

Hello again everyone. I know a while ago, I promised to update this, but unfortunately some unexpected complications arose. You see, my computer had a bit of an accident (it met a wall after refusing to work properly) and I was unable to update. Anyways, I'm back now, exams are over and summer is here! When I'm not working, maybe I'll take some time to update some stuff. Well here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Snape had dealt with every type of person in his many years of teaching and spying. The types that were happy all the time, and made you want to commit either mass-murders or suicide. The people who showed no real emotion, and essentially annoyed the shit out of you because you could never tell what they're really thinking. There was also the type that wore a sort of mask to cover who they truly were, making them impossible to get to know. But the type Severus Snape feared the most, were those who were open, and not afraid to let you know what they're thinking at any given moment. The ones that had such raw emotion and power behind their sincere words, that it was just plain disturbing and scary. Harry Potter was one of those people.

"What the hell are you getting at Potter?" Severus sneered out, covering up his surprise and shock at being asked such an atrocious question. The brat was openly accusing him, Severus Snape, of rape!

"…" Harry didn't respond, his body shaking with tremors. He stared off into space, his eyes glazed over, as if he wasn't completely there.

"…Potter?" Snape eyed Harry wearily. The boy wasn't responding, aside from the trembling becoming more pronounced. His eyes widened as the frail body suddenly lurched forward. "What the bloody hell?!" he grabbed Harry's shoulders to keep him from doing a face plant on the cold floor. He turned the boy, who now seemed completely separated from the present. "Potter! Stop this nonsense immediately!" he had no idea what to do to deal with a situation like this, he was so used to giving students detention when they gave him problems. Somehow, it seemed obvious that giving the boy a detention wouldn't help much in this situation.

Harry in the meantime was completely zoned out, his body trying to temporarily shut down to avoid anymore harmful stress from befalling him. Too much had happened too quickly. The brutal rape and assault at the hands of his uncle, blacking out after nearly drowning in his own blood, then waking up to his potions professor prodding at his rear. He couldn't handle it anymore and desperately wanted to end everything.

He felt himself being shaken lightly, and a voice demanding that he snap out of it. He saw the blurry face of Snape, his lips seemingly moving in slow motion, his eyes wide and angry. There was something else in those eyes, something Harry couldn't bother to try and comprehend. He was so tired, too tired to keep on going. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and let himself fall into the bliss of unconsciousness.

Snape watched Harry's body go limp, and tightened his grip on his shoulders. He turned him away from the edge of the table, careful not to place pressure on any of the fresh wounds. Sighing, he looked at the pathetic excuse for a human being in front of him. "Just what was happening with those muggles?" he turned on his heel, walking out of the room and closing the door, muttering a locking spell behind him. He was now dirty, frustrated and above all, confused. Oh yes, Severus was having a _wonderful_ day.

* * *

Well, that's all. Very short, but at least it's an update. Who knows, maybe I'll do a bit more later on. I want to try and update a few of my other stories first. 


	4. Waiting

Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter. As you've probably noticed I changed my username to The Flaming Albino. Seems like a strange name, I know, but its sort of a joke my friends made up about me. I'm pale, and a red-head, thus The Flaming Albino was born! Yes, I'm aware the last chapter was painfully short, and I'm sorry to say that the next few may be just as short, mostly because I'm a spur-of-the-moment writer. Once again, thanks to those who are so enthusiastic about this story.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Voldemort was usually a very patient man, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get to where he is today. However, today there were special circumstances, because today the boy he'd been trying to kill for 15 years was in his home, and he couldn't do anything about it. The simple fact that Harry was too injured to pry information out of agitated him beyond belief.

He stood up, pacing back and forth in large room, his bloody eyes narrowed into slits. "Wormtail." He snarled out, watching the stubby man run from the doorway and cower before him, kissing the hem of his robes. "What is the status on the Potter boy? Has Severus finished with him yet?"

"M-my Lord, I d-don't know" Wormtail stuttered out, his eyes on the floor. He had been around Voldemort long enough to know that it was never a good idea to make eye contact. That sort of thing got you killed with no questions asked.

"What do you mean you don't know?! Did I not assign you to keep track of matters that occur when I'm not around? Tell me Wormtail, you pathetic excuse for servant, what purpose do you even serve here?!"

"I-I'm sorry m-my lord! Its j-just that I w-wasn't expecting such a p-pre-predicament at this time!" he quickly bowed down low to the ground, attempting to make himself as small as possible.

Now thoroughly enraged, Voldemort raised his hand and snarled out "Crucio!" he watched with mild satisfaction as Wormtail screamed and writhed in pain on the cold floor. He released the curse at the sound of the door opening. "Ah Severus…what news?"

Snape walked over, his robes discoloured from the potions Harry had spit up at him, and his hands stained pink from the blood he had yet to wash off. His hair was dishevelled from practically running up the dungeon stairs, having no desire to remain anywhere near the menace know as Harry Potter. "My Lord, the boy will be asleep for at least another few hours. I have healed his minor injuries, though some of the deeper cuts, mostly those on his back, will take a short time to heal. However, even when he's physically ready for questioning, I don't believe he'll be mentally stable. Unfortunately, I have no potions prepared that could speed up the process of healing his mind." He bowed once again.

Voldemort stopped to think. "How long will these potions take to brew? I need him ready as soon as possible for my plans to be set into action." He only then seemed to notice Wormtail had scampered off somewhere, no doubt he was running around in his rat form, finding a place to hide.

"The potions could take up to a month to make…on top of that I have classes to teach in order to keep up my appearance as a spy for the Light. What information should I feed to Dumbledore this time? He is getting restless and suspicious of where my loyalties lie."

"Ah yes…Dumbledore, no doubt he's found out that his golden boy is missing. He must be in a right panic. Well, just tell him that I intend on raiding somewhere in Diagon Alley. That's not very specific, and who knows, maybe I actually will raid it." He waved his hand, signalling that he wanted Snape out of his presence. "Oh, and do start brewing those potions immediately. Why not recruit Malfoy's son to help you? I need the potions as soon as possible. You're dismissed." He turned on his heel and walked towards the head of the table.

Snape turned around, mulling over the instructions he was given. _'Get Draco Malfoy to help me? The boy has a shorter attention span than his father, which truly is astounding.' _Apparated out of the room, and just outside of the Hogwarts grounds, stealthily sneaking back to his quarters without being caught. It wouldn't do for any students to catch him with blood all over his hands. That could start some nasty rumours.

Voldemort sat at the head of the large dining table, his head resting in his palm. "A month…what should I do with the damned boy until then? I can't very well leave him in the dungeon, that certainly won't help me gain his trust. But I also can't leave him without supervision of some sort, the foolish brat will no doubt try to escape or contact his little friends. Perhaps for now, the dungeon is best. I'll worry about gaining his trust later on." He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the brilliance of his plan.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. But at least I updated again, and its slightly longer than the last one. This was more of a filler chapter, though it does serve a bit of a plot or at least gives you a bit of insight on the characters. I'll try to update again soon. 


	5. Meeting

Well, once again I'm forcing myself to update. I'm also here to clarify a few things, since I've been getting a lot of support, but also varying opinions and suggestions. I get some people absolutely thrilled that Harry isn't being coddled and pitied so early in the story, and to be honest, I prefer it that way. But for all you romance lovers out there, don't fret, there will be some sort of relationship between Harry and Voldemort, though whether it's a positive one or a negative one, you'll just have to wait and see.

Also, the reason everyone is freaking about Harry getting the robes dirty, is because they ARE aristocrats, it's only natural for them to be little prissy-boys. Oh, and Voldemort isn't always going to be in such a bitchy mood, he's just a little frustrated by the fact that his plan is being delayed a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

--

Harry opened his eyes, only to have to shut them again quickly as light flooded his vision. He groaned and tried to will away the thumping in his head, with little success. _'It feels like someone tossed me down a flight of stairs, then stomped on my head for a few hours…'_ he rolled over, only to feel himself falling. "HOLY CRAP!" he gripped the edge of the metal table he was on, keeping his upper body straight. Unfortunately, his lower body didn't stop and he found his arse meeting the floor with a harsh smack, a scream ripped its way through his raw throat as he felt a horrible stabbing pain going up his back. His grip on the table tightened, his nails hopelessly attempting to dig into it, biting his lip to refrain from groaning in pain.

After a few minutes that seemed to last hours, he dared himself to move again, bracing his hands on the top of the table and using his arms to lift himself, attempting not to move his body to quickly. With a few cracks and strains, he managed to stand semi-upright, leaning his lower back against the cool metal. It took Harry a moment to compose himself before looking over his achy body. There were faint red marks where he remembered there to be open wounds and cuts not too long before, he could see the occasional bandage and wrapping over injuries that had yet to heal.

'_Who did this? Someone must have helped me…but who?' _He pried into his memories, closing his eyes tightly in an attempt to remember the past day or so. He got flashes of his uncle, the usual routine of a beating and a rape. But then there was a figure, shrouded in a black cloak with piercing red eyes. Time seemed to skip, and he remembered waking up with his hated potions professor leaning over his prone form, his pale hands places that he was sure violated some sort of teacher/student code.

Opening his eyes, he once again looked himself over. "So Snape must have been the one that helped me...but why? Surely not on his own accord." He rubbed a white bandage on his arm, wincing a bit when he put too much pressure and a small red dot appeared.

"He did it because I told him to do so." A cold voice replied from the corner of the room. Voldemort leaned against the wall casually, yet somehow managing to appear regal at the same time.

Harry shot up from his slouched position, holding back a gasp of pain laced with surprise. He faced Voldemort, his stance determined and defiant, ready to fight his way out of the room. He attempted to glance around the room, searching for his wand or something he could use as a distraction to get the Dark Lord to look the other way.

"You won't find it. Its currently upstairs being inspected by the best of wand makers. You see, I'm trying to find a way through that nasty little problem we seem to come to every time we fight. You know, a duel with dead people flying out of my wand." He waved his hand, dismissing it as a minor problem. "It will be dealt with soon, I assure you. Now, tell me Mr. Potter, what exactly is your relationship with those muggles you live with?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It was you…" Harry whispered eyes wide. "L-look, that w-wasn't an everyday t-thing…" he tried to find a way to explain what his arch nemesis had obviously seen. Determined suddenly to not let Voldemort to get the upper hand with his emotions, he strengthened his voice and met the Dark Lord's eyes. "It was a one-time thing, brought on in a drunken rage. Nothing more. Had you left me to deal with it, I would have handled myself quite well."

Voldemort smirked, a cruel chuckle emerging. "Oh yes, you certainly were handling yourself _quite _well." He grinned, sharp teeth showing clearly. "Oh please uncle! Stop! Stop!" he mimicked Harry. "I'm sure you would have succumbed after a while, and begun to enjoy it, hence why I had to take you away. I can't possibly let you fall into a sense of normality."

Harry's jaw clenched, his hands curling into fists at his side. His usually warm emerald eyes turned cold and hard, a glare directed at Voldemort. "I. Would. Not." He managed to snarl out, each word emphasized.

Voldemort's grin only got wider. "Oh really? You see, I disagree. Everyone can be broken, especially little orphan boys such as yourself." He moved forward, graceful strides bringing him closer to the boy who lived.

Emerald eyes widened as Harry stepped back, crying out in shock and pain as his back hit the wall behind him. The room was simply too small to evade the approaching evil before him. "S-stay back!" he shouted out desperately.

"You're not afraid, are you Potter? Surely the saviour of the wizarding world wouldn't show fear to his enemy." He walked towards Harry, menace in his eyes as he brought himself to full height, a good foot taller than Harry.

"Are you scared yet Mr. Potter?" maniacal laughter ringed throughout the dungeons mingled with the scream of the boy-who-lived.

- -

Soooo, what did you think? I know some people are probably confused by Voldemort right now, but don't worry, I'll make things clearer in the future. Until the next time I update (which could be a while), enjoy!


End file.
